


so close and yet so far (is this the closest we'll ever get?)

by Fireflies12



Series: ranboo my beloved [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Gen, HUGE SPOILERS FOR 1/6/2021 STREAM, OH WAIT NO, for the record nothing too bad happens, i just default rate all my works as Teen and Up, like huge, shorter than my other stuff but eh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 13:27:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28600683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fireflies12/pseuds/Fireflies12
Summary: Ranboo didn’t grow up with sides.He doesn’t remember much, but he remembers that.(SPOILERS FOR 1/6/2021 STREAM!!!)
Series: ranboo my beloved [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2131572
Comments: 4
Kudos: 131
Collections: Completed stories I've read





	so close and yet so far (is this the closest we'll ever get?)

Ranboo didn’t grow up with sides.

He doesn’t remember much, but he remembers that.

Ranboo grew up being told that _you don’t choose sides, you choose people_.

He doesn’t remember who told him that.

(If he remembered, he would remember stories of the end, stories passed down from his family for generations.)

(He would remember hearing of a place with no sides, only people.)

(There were no sides. Endermen did not attack on behalf of others, on behalf of the dragon.)

(They fought their own battles, locked their own glowing eyes with their own enemies and screamed with their own raspy throats.)

(There were no sides, only people.)

He’s never been to the end.

He doesn’t remember ever being to the end, at least, and that might as well mean he hasn’t been.

(If he remembered, he would remember his mother’s stories of how they would visit one day, of how he would see the reaching pillars and glowing crystals.)

(He would remember hearing of vast, dark skies with distant stars, the outline of a dragon cutting through it, and stretches of pale stone.)

Dream SMP doesn’t have the end.

(He doesn’t remember how he got there.)

(If he remembered, he would remember-)

(He would remember-)

(He would-)

(He-)  
(He doesn’t remember how he got there.)

There’s wide, stretching biomes in the overworld, and there’s the smothering, stuffy heat of the nether, but there’s no vast, dark skies or towering pillars that reach into the sky.

(If he remembered, he would remember something worth missing.)

(He doesn’t remember, and he yearns without knowing what he yearns for.)

The end is supposed to be peaceful.

He remembers that. He _knows_ that.

It’s some bone-deep knowledge that he can never forget, like how he can’t forget that his name is Ranboo and that he has to choose people and not sides.

The DreamSMP is not the end.

People choose sides.

Innocents die.

The DreamSMP does not have a working end portal.

This is the closest he will ever get, he thinks to himself.

A great crater, stretching out and engulfing everything. Rough stone and dry, crackling air. 

Footsteps- so many footsteps, people fighting and Technoblade’s pack of dogs hunting and more- fill every empty space, every spare second that would otherwise be quiet.

There is a tall framework of obsidian, reaching into the sky. The faint glow of fire flickers everywhere, and the withers could almost be mistaken for the glow of crystals, if one was looking for it.

He doesn’t remember what to look for.

He doesn’t know how this is similar, why it feels like some parody of a story he should know.

He just knows-

This is the closest he will ever get.

There are no endless, starry skies, only pinpricks of tnt that grow closer with each second.

There is no dragon, only a lithe green figure jumping across the frames.

There are no endermen.

Only Ranboo.

(Only Ranboo.)


End file.
